Golf players usually keep the golf clubs in a cylindrical golf bag which is carried about on the golf course on a golf cart or by a shoulder or hand strap attached to the bag. The golf bag is usually sturdy and contructed to protect the clubs against the weather and rough handling.
The conventional golf bag does not help the player to keep the clubs in any particular order so that any desired club can be readily located whenever needed.
The applicant is unaware of any existing practical device or arrangement for solving the aforesaid problem and has invented a holder for carrying golf clubs on a golf course that has the advantage of enabling the player to keep clubs neatly ordered in the holder.